


Heartstruck

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anesthesia, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Chloe flirts with Lila with gauze in her mouth, F/F, MiraculousPrideZine, Nurse!Lila, Pick-Up Lines, Sedated!Chloe, chlolila, terrible pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: Lila and her coworkers find the loud patient hilarious, until Lila is stuck with her care. Turns out, the patient is very attracted to Lila, and can't help but flirt with her, even under sedation.And well. Lila's a nurse, notcool, okay? It's not her fault she's too flustered to say anything.





	Heartstruck

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was done for the [Miraculous Pride Zine](https://miraculouspridezine.tumblr.com/post/165910386051/the-miraculous-pride-zine-is-finally-here-after). I did a collab with [Neitheram](https://neitheram.tumblr.com). Just look at this [wonderful, beautiful, art](http://neitheram.tumblr.com/post/166413129296/well-folks-heres-my-entry-to-the).

**** Lila cringed as the obnoxious voice started up again, her sympathy for the doctor rearing. 

“What is wrong with them?” 

A few nurses were gathered at the end of the hall, attracted to the very loud person in one of the rooms. It wasn’t exactly shouting; more like the person had forgotten what indoor voices were. 

“I bet,” she whispered, her coworkers hanging onto her words, “it’s one of those deranged people.”

They all nodded, hushed voices whispering about blood and alcoholism. Most of them shot furtive glances towards the room, only remembering to be subtle when a doctor walked out into the hall, eyes resting on the large gaggle of nurses. 

“Funny,” the doctor said, walking closer with a grin. “I was afraid all of you would be too busy.” Her eyes scanned their faces; every single one of them afraid. Lila chewed her lips to oblivion. “Nurse Rossi,” the doctor decided, sending a smirk Lila’s way. “You’ll do.”

Lila resisted the urge to growl as she was given instructions and the patient’s chart, ignoring the sighs of relief from her coworkers.

She apprehensively made her way towards the room once the doctor left, afraid of what kind of tantrum the patient would be throwing. 

It was a women her age, blonde and most likely tall, sitting up in the hospital bed with a dopey smile. Her eyes squinted at Lila as she walked closer. 

“How are you feeling?” Lila asked, prepared to have her eardrums assaulted. The patient— Chloé Bourgeois, Lila read on her chart— smiled even wider upon seeing her. 

“Would you like to find out how attracted I am to you?”

Lila had… many notes about the line. 

It came out slightly muffled, what with gauze blocking Chloé’s mouth and all. Plus, flirting while under sedation didn’t seem incredibly genuine. And it was still very loud. She loathed to think about her coworkers standing outside, using this as blackmail material in the future.

Of course, Lila still blushed. A beautiful woman had just hit on her, okay? And it’d been far too long since it’d been someone actually attractive. 

_ Really _ attractive. 

“You must be an angel,” Chloé mumbled out, causing Lila’s cheeks to redden slightly. “Because just being in your presence feels heavenly.”

Lila stared. Of course she did. She couldn’t believe how—

How  _ flustered _ she was, goddamnit! 

“You’re supposed to be laying down,” she finally managed, her hands slowly pushing Chloé back. Chloé gave way under her touch, lying down gently. Lila stared at the dazed look on her face for a second before she turned around, ready to leave the room.

_ Technically _ , she wasn’t supposed to leave the room, but no one could blame her, okay?

“Come here, please,” Chloé whispered, and Lila commended her own ability to understand the words despite the gauze in her mouth. 

She spun on her foot with a flourish, smiling pleasantly as she moved closer. “Yes?”

“I’m in need of a tall glass of water.”

Lila’s eyebrows furrowed as she moved even closer, standing by Chloé’s feet and refusing to admit how fast her heart had begun to beat. “Drinking water isn’t a good idea right now.”

Chloé shook her head as she shot up, attempting to get closer to Lila. “I’m thirsty.” A dopey smirk crossed her face as she touched her finger to Lila’s nose. “And you’re the only one who can quench it.”

Lila Rossi existed no more. 

Her memory gets a little hazy after that. She thinks that maybe Chloé’s escort to the hospital had shown up and taken her away. She somewhat recalls her coworkers pretending to swoon over her while snickering, not even bothering to hide their laughter. 

The only thing she’s able to remember with clarity is the way Chloé’s blue eyes had pierced her, as if they could see all the way to her soul. It made her desperate to find Chloé again. 

But fate was against her. 

Lila spent months jumping whenever she saw blonde hair, getting mini heart attacks whenever she saw blue eyes. At one point, she was desperate enough to believe Queen B’s eyes were a perfect match for Chloé’s, which was the most ridiculous idea she could think of. Why would a superheroine flirt with Lila while under anesthesia?

Her search began to worry even her parents, who barely paid attention to her. But something inside of her ached every time her coworkers teased her about the incident, just wishing to see Chloé one more time. It was weird how the mayor’s daughter went off the grid just when Lila needed to find her. 

It took far too long for fate to throw them together again. 

Lila was walking around the shop that stood close to her apartment building, grabbing the items she needed while barely noticing her surroundings. Her mind and her eyes wandered, observing the people just going on with their lives around her. She wasn’t paying attention to anything, really, as her eyes shifted to the only remaining carton of eggs she was reaching for. 

Before she could grab them, though, another hand intercepted hers. She twisted, scowl at the ready, unwilling to let  _ her _ eggs go when—

She found Chloé Bourgeois eyeing her, a smirk resting on her face. 

“Did you want these?” she teased, but Lila couldn’t focus, couldn’t think about anything— 

“You’re a cutie pie, and I want to try a piece,” she spluttered out through her screaming thoughts.

—other than the smirk she’d seen on Chloé’s face months before, the last thing she could remember perfectly. Her eyes wandered to the low-cut blouse Chloé was wearing, the sunglasses high on her head, her brightly painted toes poking out from her sandals, the skirt that hung  _ just _ above her knee—

“Do I know you?” Chloé frowned, and Lila straightened, running a hand through her hair as she smiled through the fast-paced beat of her heart. She was absolutely sure it was trying to escape from her chest into Chloé’s instead.

“I’m not sure if you remember,” Lila said, “but my name is Lila Rossi. I was your nurse when you had your wisdom teeth taken out. You seemed to be awfully attracted to me while under sedation, and I might be attracted to you as well. So, if you’re interested, I’d like to take you out on a date.”

As Lila stared, Chloé’s mouth had fallen open, her eyes crinkling in thought. “I  _ do  _ remember flirting with my nurse but…”

“Great!” Lila interjected. “Then you’d like to hear more about it?”

Chloé raised an eyebrow at her, slowly eyeing Lila from head to toe before smirking. “I don’t see why not. You  _ are _ incredibly attractive.”

And, just,  _ no _ , okay? Lila’s already let Chloé leave her a bright red, incoherent mess before, it is  _ not  _ happening again. 

“Funny,” Lila replied. “Because if you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber.”

Chloé pressed her lips together to suppress a smile, leaning just a fraction closer. “Do you have a pencil? ‘Cause I want to erase your past and write our future.”

Lila took a step closer, minimizing the distance between them until it was barely there. “Are you a fruit, because Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?”

“That one makes  _ no sense _ — _ ”  _

“I’ll pick you up at 6 on Saturday, Lila interrupted, refusing to let herself blush. “Right outside your hotel.”

“I guess I’m dying on Friday,” Chloé responded, her eyes twinkling in mischief, “because an angel is going to pick me up Saturday.”

Lila spent every free moment before their date memorizing pick up lines, ignoring the knowing looks of everyone around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [queerinette](https://queerinette.tumblr.com)


End file.
